Please don't take the girl
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Following the relationship between Scott Summers and Jean Grey using the song 'don't take the girl' by Tim McGraw
1. Gone Fishin'

_**Disclaimers: I own Addison Logan and Bryce Summers, other than that I own squat - the song is 'don't take the girl' by Tim McGraw. **_

_**A/N: my first Scott/Jean fic - this was a challenge for me, I didn't mind it so much. Read. Review. Enjoy**_

Chapter one: Gone Fishin'

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' - He was just eight years old.**

Saturday morning the sun was barely up over the horizon. Ororo came down the stairs to prepare coffee for the rest of the morning, when something prodded her to look into the living room of the new school for mutants known affectionately as Xavier's, it was in the big comfy chair over by the large bay window where Ororo found their second student, and the newest: Jean Grey, her red hair over her shoulder peeking over the edge of the chair as if she was waiting for something, her large green eyes filled with sadness.

"Jean?" Ororo's voice was barely a whisper, but it was just loud enough to stir the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Miss Munroe?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." The eight year old redhead wasn't a very good liar apparently.

Ororo heard rustling and banging out in the hall of men trying to be quiet but, were on the verge of giving up "Rick-in-racket sonuva-ow!" followed by a loud bang, brought Ororo from the living room into the hallway.

"You okay, Mr. Logan?" a small Caucasian boy with brown hair wearing ruby quartz sunglasses, he was dressed in jeans and a green windbreaker, he was still quiet and shy, but with Logan's father like guidance the orphaned boy was slowly coming out of his shell.

"What in pre tell has you two up so early on a Saturday morning?"

Logan gave a wolfish grin "Mornin' Ro."

Scott grinned back, but, more shyly "morning miss Munroe." his paled cheeks coloured slightly, Logan warned Ororo about Scott having a bit of a crush on her, but she didn't see it like that. "today's the 15th." He stated proudly as if that explained everything.

"Oh! Right your fishing trip."

Scott and Logan nodded.

"Logan can I speak with you for a second?" he nodded and they stepped into the kitchen away from prying ears.

"What's up?"

"You need to take Jean with you."

"What?"

"Did I stutter, Logan?"

Logan folded his arms and raised an eyebrow "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in that pretty lil head of yers."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and fore finger as if she was trying to stave off a headache before it even started, "Its just that Logan, we have more than one student now, and I think she'll benefit from the fishing trip a lot more than you think she would. Please, they need friends their own age. Right, now, that's each other.

He nodded "yer right, I know, I'm sorry, its just that Scott and I were planning the trip before she came, okay, she can come, but if she's not ready in 20 minutes then well I'm leavin' without her, that sound fair?"

Ororo kissed him on the cheek "more than fair, thank you Logan."

"Hmm..ya well." He didn't finish the sentence "c'mon scooter let's go pack up the truck, huh?" he stated as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway.

**Little girl came though the front gate **

**holdin' a fishin' pole.**

**His dad looked down and smiled, said: "we can't leave her behind"**

"**son, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."**

**And Johnny said, **

"**Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Tompson **

**Take my best friend, Bo. **

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. **

**Take any boy in the world, **

**Daddy please, don't take the girl.**

Logan leaned up against the truck and kept looking at his watch just as Scott finished packing up the last little bit into the bed of the pick up "we aren't going to be later Mr. Logan, if thats what you're worried about."

"Nah kid I ain't worried about bein' late, I gotta talk to ya 'bout somethin' though kay?"

Scott nodded and fixed his glasses again and listened intently at the large feral Canadian in front of him.

"It ain't gonna be just us today at that pond."

"Oh thats okay, I expected lots of families there."

Logan smiled at him thinking of them like a family, essentially they were. "Yeah I know but that ain't what I mean."

"Oh."

The back gate suddenly swung open and Jean Grey came out wearing jeans and sneakers like Scott, a bright blue windbreaker, a rainbow argyle print backpack, her bright red hair was up in two pig tails. She was coming straight for the truck.

Scott groaned "no way, nuh uh!"

"She's a student here too, Scooter."

"Take someone else please?" the kid practically got on his knees and begged.

Logan bit back a laugh "who? She's the only other kid at the school right now?"

"What about Professor Xavier."

"He's busy and his wheels will get stuck in the mud." He found that out the hard way.

"Miss Munroe?"

"So what one girl can go and not the other?"

"What about Bo?"

"Who the hell is Bo?"

"The Lennon's dog down the street, you know that little black foot ball looking thing."

Logan shook his head "'fraid not kid. Look she's comin' be on your best behavior." He grinned at the little fishing pole she carried in her hand "Hi Mr. Logan, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem kid."

She gave Logan her backpack so he could throw it in the back of the truck, both kids looked at each other shyly.

"You're a girl." Scott suddenly sputtered out.

'Way to point out the obvious dingus' thought Logan as he got into the cab

"Last time I checked."

"You're not supposed to like fishing."

"So you're a boy."

Logan raised an eyebrow trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Last time I checked." He threw back at her

"You're not supposed to cry during movies."

"I never have!"

"Old Yellar."

"I miss my dog."

"You don't have a dog, Scott," strike a point for the redhead.

He sighed and got into the truck "guys can cry during movies, right Mr. Logan" Logan himself thought about all the movies he had to sit through over the years and how some of them made him tear up to the point where it was impossible to hide.

"Oh yeah, guys can cry during movies."

"And girls can like fishing, right Mr. Logan," As Jean put her seatbelt on.

"Right." He knew better then to argue with a girl going on a feminist rant. Again.

Both kids got into their seats, stuck their tongues out at each other and didn't look at each other the whole way to the lake.

Logan quietly wondered if it was too late to leave the kids and take the neighbors' dog like Scott suggested earlier.

888

It was well after 7 in the evening by the time: Logan, Scott and Jean came home, Ororo was helping Logan carry the kids up the stairs, both passed out sleeping on each other in the cab of the truck.

"So how did it go?"

He shrugged "the morning started out with them arguin' by noon they were laughin' and gigglin' n' shared a peanut butter and nutella sandwich, Jean fell into the lake and so she wouldn't feel to bad for being wet Scott jumped in. There both gonna get sick tomorrow."

Ororo covered her mouth to stop herself from chuckling to loud "aww, so how much fish did you catch?"

"One. It was me who caught it, both kids took a photo with it though to make it look like they caught it." He paused "I know it seems like all they do is fight." He started up as Ororo and he went down stairs back to the living room.

"Constantly."

"But, I think something clicked with them today, and maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but they are on the cusp of a beautiful friendship."

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"No more movies for a while, okay?"


	2. Longest 20 seconds Ever

Chapter two: Longest 20 Seconds Ever.

**Same old boy, same sweet girl**

**Ten years down the road. **

"....Seriously, out of everything Nelson Mandela did in his career as president, they had to pick the rugby match to make a movie on?" Scott chuckled and fixed his glasses ruby quartz sunglasses.

Jean shrugged and fixed her red hair over her green baby girl top, sweeping it over to one side and she munched on some left over popcorn still in the container "Well, I guess it was a defining moment in his career." She threw out the container into the garbage can.

**He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. **

**Stranger came and pulled a gun**

**Grabbed her by the arm and said **

"**If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"**

20 year old Scott took her by the hand to get her attention, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her chastely on the mouth "so dinner?"

The young lovers were lost in each other's eyes, their own thoughts; neither of them paid much attention, to the guy in the blacked ripped jeans, the plaid shirt or the motorcycle jacket walk past them on the side walk until he grabbed Jean's arm prying them away from their kiss and held a gun to her head "SCOTT!" she screamed and reached for him, she stopped cold when he pulled back the hammer.

"Shut up!" we started to wave the gun around and pointed it at Scott Summers "you do what I tell you, and she won't get hurt! Get me?"

**And Johnny said: "take my money, take my wallet, **

**Take my credit cards. Here's the watch my grandpa gave me**

**Here's the key to my car, Mister give it a whirl, **

**But, please don't take the girl **

The crowd was too large and too public he couldn't use his powers or someone would get hurt, Scott raised his hands "okay look take anything you want just don't hurt her, okay? Please?"

Jean had tears running down her face "Scott, no don't give them anything, please?"

Scott shook his head "you're more important then anything I have."

He threw down his entire wallet, including: his identification, 100 dollars in cash, and two credit cards.

He went into his pocket and took out his gold pocket watch that Charles gave him for becoming leader of the X-men, it was engraved with a personal message and it killed him to give it to this guy, but Jean was more important.

He went in his other pocket and gave him the keys to his car "look see that black Jetta over there Mister? That's mine. You don't hurt Jean and you can have it, it is yours we can go to the ownership office and everything," he swallowed "just please don't hurt her."

The robber looked at the pile of stuff on the concrete between the two, Scott also threw down his cell phone and Jean threw down her purse, tears welled in her eyes.

The robber threw Jean into Scott and trained the gun on them "on your knees faces to the concrete," he ordered they did what they were told, the sirens of the oncoming police cars were in the distance, someone in the crowd must have called them "close your eyes and count to 20." He quickly picked up the trinkets and the purses and ran off.

He was gone in Scott's Jetta by the time they got to 20, Jean sat on the concrete and cried, all Scott could do was wrap his arms around her thankful that no matter what, he still had her and they were both safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: It's Time

**Same old boy **

**Same sweet girl, five years down the road**

**There's gonna be a little one**

Scott watched from the door way, as his wife of three years helped Ororo and Charles in the kitchen prepare lunch for the student's pool party.

Scott's thoughts wondered to almost eight and a half months ago when he found out she was pregnant.

_She came to show him the pregnancy test before a meeting with Charles Xavier, he needed a pen and with his not working he took the white stick out of her hand and kissed her on the cheek "running late, talk to me later?' he took the stick to the meeting, it was in the meeting with Charles and Logan did he realize what he was staring at. _

Now at almost nine months it was quite difficult to miss that she was pregnant, her stomach was quite large, with the basketball shaped bump under her clothing she often cradled it like she would the baby with in, although most of the weight she gained she was in her stomach and breasts; her normally petite hands and face swelled as well with some of the baby weight. To Scott she never looked more beautiful.

**And she says its time to go. **

Laughter was cut short in the kitchen and Scott snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that his wife was holding onto the kitchen counter for support and was breathing through a rather painful contraction, she was having contractions back and forth all day, but none of them were this bad.

Ororo rubbed her back and helped her breath through it.

Scott was by her side in a split second, "Baby?"

"Have to....go." her teeth gritted "its....time."

**Doctor says the baby's fine - But you'll have to leave**

Eight hours of intense natural no drug labor, Bryce Grayson Summers was put on Jean's bare chest and stomach and was wiped off by the nurses, a young nurse from Indonesia frowned when Jean was fading and becoming non responsive, the doctor looked up and yelled at the nurses to get Scott out of the room, almost rudely.

The nurse poked her head out almost immediately "I'm sorry, the doctor is doing everything they can. The baby is fine, but the girl, she's fading."

'**Cause his momma's fading fast and **

**Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**

The rest of the X-men who was waiting in the waiting room had heard what the nurses said, and their excitement was cut off when everyone witnessed Scott Summers, the heroic leader drop to his knees and rested his head in his hands, tears streamed down from behind his ruby lensed glasses and they heard him prey:

"**Take the very breath you gave me. **

**Take the ehart form my chest. **

**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, **

**Make this my last request. **

**Take me out of this world**

**God, please don't take the girl"**


	4. Full Circle

Chapter four: full circle-eight years later

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' When he was just eight year's old**

Eight years later and nothing managed to change.

It was Saturday morning and Ororo came down to start the coffee, when something poked her head in side the living room, her granddaughter was sitting on the big comfy couch watching the birds outside, she knew that Bryce and his father Scott were getting ready for their camping trip and they had been planning for the last couple of weeks and she wanted to go, but didn't know how to ask.

Ororo chuckled, this reminded her so long ago, when Scott and Jean were children "Addison? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, Addison Sapphira was the spitting image of her mother, including of course her mother's brown tangle mass of hair on top of her head, with no amount of: braiding, dreading or combing would tame it, it seemed to be inherited from Logan's side of the family.

Like Jean when she was little, Addison was a bad liar as well, this was taking a familiar turn in Ororo's memory and she just chuckled as she went to go into the kitchen to start the morning routine.

Jean Grey was six months pregnant with their second child, and Scott and Bryce Summers were trying to pack for this day without waking her up, but was failing horribly

"Dad!" Bryce Greyson Summers looked up at his father with big green eyes that made it so very obvious that he was Jean's son, "I don't wanna take Addy, why can't we take Ivan? Or Cole? Or Billy?

Scott chuckled remembering when he was his son's age and realized that although everything has changed, many things will stay the same "because, Bry, Addison's ears were the only ones that perked up when I even mentioned fishing to the other kids.

"Why can't we take the dog?"

"We don't have a dog!" twenty years later and the estate still didn't have a one.

"How come Superman can have a dog, but we can't."

"Superman's a comic book hero, and kids here have allergies." He laughed and got down to his son's level "Bryce, believe me, you may not be thanking me now, but you'll thank me someday. Taking Addison Logan fishing for the day, isn't the worse thing in the world."

Bryce sighed and nodded and went to go find Addison, Ororo poked her head around the corner and gave Scott a thermos of coffee and grinned "she can't quite swim yet." Ororo reminded him

Scott grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "hopefully I'll do a better job of keeping her out of the water, than what Logan did with Jean."

Addison and Bryce came around the corner running and laughing as they went to go help load up the pick up truck; Ororo chuckled "it amazes me how much things never change around this place."

He nodded towards the sign on her office door that read _Head-mistress O. Logan_, and grinned "well almost nothing. See you tonight?"

She nodded and watched him help the kids pack up for their trip.


End file.
